Her Happiness
by xDarkFantasiesxx
Summary: One Shot. Will not make any other chapters. The day finally happens, for her to finally be with him. To marry him. As she flashes back to the moment when they finally kissed. Sango and Miroku, gets to have their moment of happiness. Or hers really.


The wind blew soundly in the afternoon of the feudal era. Everyone was gathered around. It was a wonderful, joyful time. Naraku was finally killed, peace was covered in the world. There was some demons around but nothing the Inu-tachi couldn't handle. But this day was a grand day, a beautiful day. The sakura blossoms seemed to had blossomed for this single moment. A mere woman stood out in the beautiful flower garden. Her long chocolate strands blew behind her as she looked up. "I'm getting married…" She cooled out, her name is Sango. The famous demon slayer who helped in the death of Naraku. "I'm shocked this is really happening… And to that monk too…" A chuckle came out of her glossed pink lips. Touching them softly, she could remember the night before.

"Sango…" Miroku spoke out to her as the demon slayer quickly turned around to him. His violet hues held a soft gaze to them. He seem almost happy, well he should be he's about to be a married man soon. Sango blinked her chocolate pools at him for a few moments. She was struck by that stare of his, the way he stared at her stole her breath away from her lungs. Sometimes she'd wished she could curse this monk for everything he does to her.

"Houshi-sama…?" The female spoke as he roughly shook his head. Making those raven messy strands of his move around. "Sango, my dear. We're about to be husband and wife soon, must you still call me 'Houshi-sama..'?" The humble monk asked as he inched his way to the demon slayer. Watching his movements, she stayed on her guard. It would be her luck that the damn monk would ruin this and touch her in places he shouldn't be touching yet. Looking into those violet hues a sigh escaped her lips.

"Gomenasi, Houshi…I-I mean M-Miroku…-sama…" She lowered her brown hues as Miroku made his way over to her. He shook his head to her, raising his lightly tan finger to her soft chin and raised her head up. A gasp came out of those lips of hers, once brown met violet hues. Swallowing deeply, Sango looked at him in the best way she could before turning a slight pink color.

"No sama…added Sango… Just…Miroku.." He whispered softly, his breathe touching her cold lips. She ached for his touch now. Just to feel his kiss. She's never really kissed him. Well there was that time he was resting… But that didn't count. Plus, Miroku doesn't even know about it. She wandered a bit about the kiss as Miroku noticed she seemed dazed. He softly smirked, and brushed his finger more on her chin, which Sango reacted quickly and jumped at his touch. Staring into his violet hues, Miroku's breath tickled her lips once again. She almost groaned, it felt like he was teasing her. Like he wanted her to just tell him to do it already!

"M-Miroku… May I…ask something of you…?" The demon slayer muttered out in a voice only Miroku's or Inuyasha's ears could sense up. He blinked and looked down at her. "Why yes, Sango what may you wish of me?" The monk asked his soon to be wife as she didn't look him in the eye.

"I-I…erm…well… M-M…iroku.. I..k-know, we should wait t-till we're married but…." She paused as Miroku's ears would think she would be asking for to bare his child now. He almost jumped for joy when he caught Sango's eyes to his. That look in her eyes, the blush on her cheeks, the way she smiled at him when she spoke. He knew this wasn't about getting in the bed. He looked down at her and smiled, he knew what she wanted. A soft chuckle came out of his lips as Sango's brown brow raised up to his chuckle. She couldn't see what was so funny of this moment, the demon slayer was being serious about this! He should be taking her seriously as well! Damn this monk!

"What's so funny! I'm not making this be a funny moment! You damn monk! Stop laughing at me!" She pouted in anger as Miroku shook his head around and pulled up her chin more. Stopping Sango's pout, ranting and her breathing all together. Damn this monk. He leaned into her face, looking at the beauty of his soon to be wife. "Aye, Sango, I'll give you what you wish for." He muttered on her lips, before locking them within his. Tangling their lips together, Sango's heart jumped in her chest as she pushed back onto his kiss. The two finally sharing a true kiss.

Sango dazed out of the flash back as she looked out at the garden. Kagome made worked hard on this for them. She giggled sweetly, seeing the flowers everywhere. White cloth about. She couldn't picture what was this all needed for a wedding but something it had to do with wedding's in Kagome's time. She even had this white kimono on as well. Craved with a sakura blossom down at the bottom of the kimono. She smiled as she loved her best friend for this moment for her, and Miroku. Looking up at the sky, staring into the clouds she would hope her family, father and mother and the villagers would be watching day for her and Miroku.

"Tou-sama… Kaa-sama… I hope I made you proud of me. And I finally found the path for me. Thank you for everything Tou-sama, and thank you Kaa-sama, for helping me become the woman I am." She bowed her head and looked back at the scene, Kagome turned around and waved to her.

"Sango-chann! Let's get going! It's about to start!" She spoke as Sango nodded her head, and walked her way to her new future with that damn monk.


End file.
